


Dark Side of the Moon

by Anthiena



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthiena/pseuds/Anthiena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny never escaped Freakshow, so it's been up to Sam to try to reach him... and she never could. After three years, Jazz finds and frees them both, but things have changed immensely while Danny was under control. With a new life to get used to, can Danny and his friends pick up their lives and start what has been interrupted? Or will nothing be the same again? It's up to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> The title and chapter names of course, come from the band Pink Floyd. The song was also covered by Rasputina. Not a song fic.
> 
> THIS IS AU! ...but does follow cannon a bit... I just couldn't forget Reign Storm, it was foreshadowed in Million Dollar Ghost!
> 
> Amikoj- Friends (Esperanto)

_And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts...  
...and did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage? _-Pink Floyd

Every ghost had their little obsessions. Freakshow, Ringmaster of Circus Gothica knew this. He of all people knew, he used their obsessions, changing a few with his staff, indulging in others, all that was par for course. He'd never met a ghost he couldn't break, couldn't master control over; Danny Phantom was, by far and large, no exception.

Lydia drew and did tattoos and piercings; the big guy liked to gamble; the midget produced some intense, brooding music. More than two years had proven time and again that the young girl who'd been brought on board the night they'd left Amity Park was that ghost's obsession. It had become the only thing that Freakshow didn't have control over in regards to the former hero. He didn't understand it, as earlier in the night, he'd shown no remorse in almost killing the girl.

_"Get rid of them." The ghost knocked the black boy onto the tracks probably to a number of minor injuries at worst, but the ghost had drawn close to the young goth, taking her chin with one hand, brushing his other hand through her hair, looking very smug, yet somehow very gentle._

_"_ _Mine... she's **mine**..." The boy had spoken quite clearly, staring into her eyes._

Freakshow had brought her on board against all his instincts and was not happy about it in the least. _What kind of ghost obsessed over a human?_ He thought with irritation. The boy had proven unusual in other ways as well. He could do the same things any human could do; eat, drink, bodily functions. He also aged. It had been a bit of a shock when Freakshow realized that his main attraction had become taller and deeper voiced than he.

It had made him more money off the circus, which erased any hardships two teens put on his profits. He wasn't envious of him, though. The girl was spitfire and sarcasm, though she plainly cared for the ghost that obsessed over her. He didn't envy her, either. He knew that his control often brought out the malovent side of a ghost and Danny Phantom seemed to rather enjoy the havok he caused while theiving.

_How **should** I scare you?_ Most emotions had dropped from the boy, as had forethought from how she spoke of him while under his control. A week before, Danny had truely shown he lacked inhibitions, compunctions, morals and the human emotion called shame. There were some things he hadn't wanted to know about ghosts, he'd found; _that_ had been one of them. It sickened him to think of it.

He came down the tracks, checking the connectors between cars, opening on in particular. His slaves were waiting for the next town, seemingly bored. The teen ghost slept with a scowling young woman at his side, who glared at the Ringmaster. "What? Do you blame _me_ for that ghost's attack on you? I do not control his actions toward _you_."

"No, your control robbed him of his heart." She pointed out bluntly.

"Ha! I've never seen a ghost with one of those, not a one." He scoffed. "Not once has he ever fought my control, girl. Not since you came. I keep my slaves taken care of, not that it takes _much_. Oh, but they have and do fight my control. Him? He's only not listened to me on your behalf. He's got a very strong obsession over you. Only their obsessions matter to a ghost."

"Just like your obsession with money is the only thing that matters to you, you greedy bastard." She spat at him.

He grinned and made a scoffing sound. "You used to be better at insulting me." He gave a good look at his ghostly properties. For some odd reason, whenever the ghost teen slept or ate, his appearence would change to pretty damn close to human. However, his eyes glowing red never changed, nor did the ringmaster's hold on him and therefore her as well. "Enjoy the ride and let me know when you've thought of something clever to say." He shut and locked the door. It was for her and any vandals. The ghosts could phase out anyway, but _they'd_ never run.

She was actually an interesting person, but she was a bitch and an unwanted complication; at least, in _his _eyes. In the ghost's? Who knew. He was very unpredictable with her, callous and almost sadistic on moment, friendly and gentle the next, sullen and jealous another. If Freakshow ever doubted his family's talismans, he would fear that boy. Freakshow had never seen any reason to doubt his control. The train sped into the midwest, towards it's next stop... and perhaps, for his main attraction, the last.

* * *

A year and a half. That was how long Maddie had lived with him. Her son's disappearence and her husband's demise had shaken and shattered his beloved's core. He'd actually felt regret at the funeral, though that feeling was quickly pushed away. Jasmine was a brilliant girl and had figured him out as a half-ghost. He'd been surprised at her knowing Danny's secret as well. The two had bonded over the shared secrets. She helped him by listening to him vent his frustrations; wooing Maddie; seeking Danny; both becoming fool's errands.

Maddie never healed. Jazz just didn't share the same bond with her as Danny had. Maddie one day just up and left. Vlad just could not banish her memories or feelings... or find ones that had never existed. She hadn't the strength anymore; she had lacked the courage to say goodbye in person and hadn't even rejected him to his face. Oh, how he had loved her... but she would never love him back.

_I'm sorry, Vlad. You make me remember our college days and better times, but it hurts to remember. I need to move on with my life. I could never care for you the same way you obviously care for me. Jazz... be a good girl for Vlad._ It had hurt both Vlad and Jazz deeply, Maddie's abandonment. The tragedies had broken the woman, changing her completely.

He mourned as if she were dead, not looking after her, yet never shedding a tear. He was far too proud. Six months ago, she had left. Jazz sat in a coffee shop, reading a newspaper, her textbooks waiting for her intended study session. She turned the page to see a rather lurid ad and her heart pounded. "Longer hair, taller, but it's him! He's alive!" She downed the rest of her coffee, gathering her things and keeping hold of the ad, going out to her tiny pink car and stepping on the gas.

Hope burned anxiously through her heart. She went through the Wisconsin home, looking for her billionaire patron. Finally, she went into the lab. Fright Knight was there, Vlad in his ghostly form, going over some report or another most likely. "Jasmine? What on Earth?"

"Danny! _I found Danny_!" She gave the man the ad.

"Circus Gothica? That family survives?" Fright Knight read. "That staff..." he tapped the image of the staff with his armored hand; "...it can be used to control any ghost that looks upon it. I thought that clan had been wiped out utterly, down to the last man. All of their weapons were thought to be destroyed long ago."

"Apparently not." Vlad noted wryly. "We'll have to see how much control over the Little Badger that... _Freakshow_... has over him." He read off the ad, a smirk tugging at his features. "We will need a plan, especially if that foul little man can control even a half ghost like Daniel. I rather value my free will." He shuddered. Plasmius suddenly took Jazz in an embrace, kissing her on the cheek. "You've done well, my dear. _Very_ well." He spoke, pleased and proud.

She smiled, blushing. Although Vlad didn't mind or think much of touch, he was not prone to random displays of affection such as that. He was still a touchy-feely sort; like her father, ironically. She appreciated the warmth, without him, she'd be alone in the world with a very sensitive secret she could tell none other, even her aunt. With him, she felt needed and appreciated along with another emotion she couldn't quite quantify. Odd how _that_ feeling had come upon her.

No matter. They'd figure out this mess first and get Danny away from the creep. Everything else could come later. Then she'd deal with her odd emotion, then she'd deal with herself and Vlad. Over two years... she wondered how much he'd remember. Or if Tucker would be ever able to forgive Danny.

* * *

When he was asleep, Sam could almost see the old Danny. It was harder now than when they'd first gone to a new city. She'd given up on reaching his humanity long ago; his human side never heard her anymore. His ghost became more and more obsessed over her. She hadn't slept well as he had, only a few hours here and there. She held on to Danny, who slept on peacefully. Lydia signed to her, concern.

Sam had learned the woman's sign language quickly as well as Esperanto. _Young ghosts usually do not rest this long by now. You say he's been a ghost two years. The human act should be almost gone._ The ghost woman signed.

"He's... different. He's the Halfa." Sam shrugged.

"Says you. Plenty of ghosts can look human. We do it at the circus, no big deal." Commented the big guy.

"He's got a heartbeat and breath when he's got black hair. Can _you_ fake that?" The midget spoke crisply in an English accent. "I heard of the Halfa, but neither of you lot want to believe me; Walker was livid, you should've seen 'im. Any bloke who tweeks the Warden's nose and gets away with it is alright by me. _Especially_ if they can get way with it, _amikoj_."

"He's still a slave like us. He doesn't fight that human like we do, either." The big guy sighed calmly.

Sam listened to the sound of the tracks under the train, laying back down, Danny snuggling up to her, sighing in his sleep. "Mom..." he murmured.

The show ran without a hitch, opening night was always a bitch, but she could rise to the occasion. Danny approached her in his costume, hood pushed forward, his face shadowed yet his red eyes illuminating and twisting his features into a strange parody of him. She was enjoying the brief stay in fresh air, regarding him calmly as he picked her up in a stong embrace, phasing them into an empty railcar. He began kissing her hungrily, her kissing back.

He never held back, such a thing would simply not occur to _this_ Danny. He was a creature purely of the moment, now. She hadn't been exactly willing the week before. He took her anyway, yet she only blamed Freakshow. It didn't hurt so much this time. He collapsed on her, resting his head on her chest. He looked up at her with a lazy grin. He duddenly stood up, gripping his head, as if in pain. "Danny? What's wrong?"

He took a few weaving steps, hitting the wall. "My... head... I can't think... two masters..." He sunk down, his face oddly blank. "Too much..." He then cried out, falling to the floor, reverting to human, unconcious.

Someone began opening doors, but not a ghost; they would just phase through. Thankfully, Danny's human half was fully clothed. Sam fixed her clothes quickly and started shaking Danny, trying to wake him. Maybe they could escape... but the door opened, revealing someone familiar.

"You!" Sam exclaimed.


	2. Brain Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny awakens... but is he truly himself...? ...and why is Jazz with Vlad?

_The lunatic is on the grass  
The lunatic is on the grass  
Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs  
Got to keep the loonies on the path... _-Pink Floyd

"I've been looking for you two for a long time, you know." Jazz helped Sam carry Danny out to her car. "I knew Danny was out there, somewhere... but why didn't you try to call for help?"

"Now's _really_ now the time, Jazz. What did you _do_? Danny acted really wierd before passing out."

"I grabbed the staff and broke it. I cuffed Freakshow to an old heater and ran to find you guys." A gunshot rang out. "Oh, no. _Go faster!_" Jazz went pale.

Jazz opened the back door of her tiny pink car, Sam pulling as Jazz went around, getting in and starting her car in a rush. Sam slammed shut her door as Jazz pulled out of there. "I am _so_ done with the circus life." Sam commented acidly. "So where's your mom and dad? I'm sure Danny'll want to see them when he wakes up." _Hopefully_, she added silently.

"Nobody knows where mom's at. When that ectxo-suit killed dad, mom just about lost it. She left me with Vlad six months ago and nobody's seen her since, not even my aunt Alicia. It's just me and Vlad now; he took me in. Tucker will want to hear from you. Most people think you two are either dead or ran away together."

"I couldn't leave Danny like he was. I just hope the real Danny will come back now. I kind of hope he doesn't remember, either."

Jazz looked in her rear view mirror. The circus was in the distance now, Danny sprawled out, his head on Sam's lap. The teen abscently ran her hand through Danny's mop of hair. "How bad, Sam? I need to know; how bad was it?"

"He... _did things_... to people... and to me... but it wasn't Danny. It's not his fault, he was never in control, he never had a choice."

Jazz reminded silent as Sam quietly cried. She finally pulled in at their destination. "I know the whole thing, Sam. My brother and Vlad being half ghosts... I've known for a long time since before you guys disappeared. I also know Danny doesn't like Vlad much. Please let me tell Danny whose house he's in. Vlad's been the only person who cared for me the last half year and he cares about Danny, too. I really hope that my little brother will understand it."

* * *

Vlad brought Danny to the room, noting the changes in the boy. Even though maddie was gone, her children had found their way to him, first one then the younger; yet Danny was very much changed physically, almost a man. He put the young man on the bed, staring even when Jasmine and Danny's friend came in together. Danny stirred yet did not wake. He was merely asleep, then. He'd been a tool for over _two years_... Vlad felt anger toward the Ringmaster. "I'll ruin that piece of-"

"Vlad! We've talked about this!" Jazz cut him off sharply.

The morning found Danny awakening. "Sam? Where am I? What happened?" Blue eyes regarded her. "My voice..."

Sam smiled warmly, relieved. "You're safe... better yet, you're free. Danny..." She grew serious. "...how much can you remember?"

"Images... my last real memory is detention... but it gets wierd after that, like it wasn't real... please tell me I've been dreaming." Horror dawned on him.

Sam shook her head. "No, Danny. It was no dream. It's been more than two years since I've seen blue eyes-or green."

"I... missed two years... no wonder I missed my voice finally breaking." He joked weakly.

Sam smiled and hesitated. "Jazz helped us escape. She has some news you're not gonna like."

Jazz embraced her brother tightly, taking a deep breath. "A few weeks after you left, mom and dad invented something they called the Ectxo-suit and Dad used it to fight a ghost named Pariah Dark, the Ghost King. He pushed Pariah back into his Sarcophagus, but it killed him, I saw it. Dad's... gone."

Danny's face was grim. "You're sure... that's what you saw?"

"I'm positive, Danny." Jazz confirmed. "Mom was really messed up. She stayed with Vlad for a year... but she left. Nobody knows where she went after that, six months ago. She never figured out that you were half ghost... but I knew since that whole Spectra thing and I even covered for you. I'm proud of what you were able to do, Danny. I wanted you to be able to come to me, but the situation... well... nothing ever goes according to plan, does it?"

"All this time... and you never told?"

"No, it's your secret. I totally get why you never told mom and dad... but I _did_ tell Dad before he died. He felt bad and told me to say he's sorry."

"Please... please tell me I'm dreaming." Danny's voice cracked and tears ran down his cheeks.

"You've still got me and Sam, Danny and Tucker's still in Amity Park; _you're not alone._" Danny embraced both girls, sobbing.

Danny was much calmer several hours later... and clearer of mind. "Danny... how much do you really remember?"

He went beet red. "I remember last night. Did I... hurt you?"

"Not that time." Sam admitted, but got serious. "You shouldn't feel guilty, I know it wasn't your fault."

"So we... we've had sex." He was in shock. "I can't say I'm entirely sorry that wasn't a dream, but still... there... are a few things coming back to me." He bit his lip and leaned forward, brushing his hand accross her cheek solemnly. "I will never hurt you again, not if I can help it. I promise you, Sam."

She nodded, smiling. "I never thought differently."

He looked around. "This place is pretty nice; where are we?"

"You'll have to ask Jazz, she'll be back soon." Sam answered quickly.

* * *

Jazz was a bit conflicted. A joyous smile here, a worried frown there, humming one moment in a cheery monotone, hem hawing another. She had much on her mind and wasn't sure how to feel about a lot of things and she knew if she had doubts, it would leave Danny with doubts. She could not have that, especially when she was probably going to have to defend someone Danny didn't like at all. She heaved a sigh and walked into the room. Sam was laying on the bed, sleeping next to Danny, who held her, wearing a distracted, distant expression. "So Sam finally went to sleep, huh?"

"Yeah. She's exhausted." He made eye contact with her. "I know more than two years have gone by and I know we aren't at aunt Alicia's. Where are we?"

"We're in Wisconsin, Danny. In Vlad's house."

His blue eyes blazed green, yet his voice stayed quiet. "We're leaving as soon as Sam wakes up."

"Danny, I know he's half-ghost too... and what his plans used to be and none of them worked out for him, did they?" She spoke carefully.

His scowl lightened. "No... except Dad being dead."

Jazz spoke sharply, but calmly. "He took me in, Danny. I don't have any special powers, he could have sent me off to aunt Alicia's, but he asked me to_stay_ when mom left, Danny when he didn't have to! I turned eighteen, I asked to stay and he let me. I know you fought with him in the past, but you're sixteen now. What would Dad say?"

Danny hesitated. "I'll give him a chance... for you. Dad never knew that Vlad hated him."

Jazz didn't push him. "That's all I wanted to hear. I've missed you so much." She kissed him on the forehead. "Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?"

He hesitated. "I think I'm really different from the way I was before I was under Freakshow's control. Everything I did... I _liked_. I laughed when I shot at stuff, when I stole, I laughed when I... I'm not ready to face that one. Even now, thinking about it, it's like I don't care and I know I should. Anything I was told to do was "_fun_". The only thing that made me feel happy outside of that was Sam and how she _mine_..." He smiled and then frowned. "-but she's her own person. That's what's so great about her as a friend... but she belongs to _me_."

Jazz began feeling edgy. "Maybe not all of Freakshow's control is gone."

"That's the thing. I don't care what Freakshow does anymore. He never could control what I did with Sam, it was all me. She's on my mind as much as being an astronaut used to be." He looked thoughtful. "I wanted her so much... and she _mine_... she belongs to _me_."

Jazz stared at him, concerned. "Danny, you're fixating, like Vlad over mom. It's not healthy."

Danny gave her a cool, serious look. "I don't care. She's _mine_." His eyes glowed green.

She walked out quickly, her heart pounding. She found her favorite sitting room, taking her usual chair, massaging her forehead in worry. "Jazz, what's wrong?" Came a concerned voice. "Daniel didn't take it well, I gather." Vlad sounded disappointed.

Jazz faced him. "It's not that. He actually decided to give you a chance. He's... fixated on Sam. He talks about her belonging to him and his eyes..." She shuddered. "He liked causing damage, he told me liked doing those things. He remembers all of it."

Vlad considered these words for several moments and sighed. "It's his ghost side coming to the forefront. I would imagine while under that wretched excuse of a man's control, his powers grew, but his mind and emotions didn't get the chance to grow with it."

"That sounds like Autism... and it sounds really bad." Jazz went pale.

"Well my dear," Vlad mused, crossing his arms; "...that's because it is."


	3. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intense truce is tested when an old enemy comes calling and somewhere, Clockwork watches on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me much longer to write than the other two chapters combined. It was a nightmare... this chapter was originally going to be Brain Damage, but Time suits this chapter's feel far better. Enjoy. The lyrics this time follow the chapter instead of preceeding it. This chapter's gonna be the longest, by far. There are a number of things I changed between writing this down in hard copy and typing. I deleted the scene where Danny talked to Tucker over the phone. I deleted the end of the interaction between Vlad and Jazz. I turned up the freaky factor in the ghost scene and I gave the duplicates personality.

The truce was very tightly held. Vlad was not a foolish man but he was a vengeful one. The arrest of Freakshow was all over the news and though he would have liked to kill the man, he had better goals in mind. Goals that would be compromised by murding a human, no matter how tempting. No, his attention needed to be and was on the siblings in his castle.

Was it ironic that Jasmine could deal with the more... unique ghosts better than he could? Perhaps. She would be heading back to college soon. He looked forward to her next break already, as that one would last longer. He had a great respect for her and no other living soul knew him as well as she did.

It had been so long, yet even though Maddie's betrayal still burned him, he would never take back the last two years. The mutual respect was something he was proud of and honored to his own surprise. He wasn't quite sure when he began to trust her. Was it when she told him that his being a hybrid was his secret to tell? He'd been quite sure that in that particular moment in time, sh'd been afraid for her life. Though he'd been impressed, he hadn't respected her then, not yat. She was a slip of a girl who was too smart for her own good then. When had that changed?

She did not condone his rather... _unethical_ approach to business. He hadn't needed to use such an approach... as much. He relied on his wits, intuition and perhaps a few non-lethal ghost abilities that did not include overshadowing. The ability to remain unseen and walk through walls had many_extremely_ practical applications that he could think of. Duplication also had its uses, as did teleportation, but he limited those for appearences sake. He would not blow his cover for something so petty as money; he could not and would not risk his other identity. It was perhaps the one thing the had agreed _not_ to discuss. People might not fear for their lives around Masters as they might around Plasmius, but the certainly feared for their livelyhoods and it was just as gratifying.

There was no use in taunting a corpse, he'd found. Poetic justice was an interesting thing; Jack's technology had ruined lives and then took the life of its hapless inventor. It was a hollow, joyless victory however, with the barest of satisfaction. He found that as the weeks turned into months, now turning into years, it mattered less and less. His goal to ensure Jack's death had been fulfilled, yet it just wasn't didn't satisfy his still remaining anger and bitterness toward him. It made him feel foolish at times. What did Jack care now? Nothing.

He could not be bitter about Jasmine, nor did he see her as a piece on the board. She'd never been a player in his eyes, though she would be able to manipulate him _if_ she saw fit to do so and oddly, he trusted that she never would. She had no interest nor reason to do such a thing; perhaps he_wanted_ to believe. Certainly, a man of wealth, passion and power could believe he was not destined to be alone the rest of his life.

Perhaps it was that he was not sure if companionship and an odd sort of patronizing friendship was all he wanted out of her anymore. He had the impression that she too, was reflecting on their relationship. When did he go from sneering at her logical mindset to valuing it? The more that he questioned it, the more he found that it didn't matter now.

Monday, she would be back at campus, leaving him to deal with a mentally unstable, somewhat antagonistic ghost hybrid. He was as amused as he was horrified and alarmed by Daniel's mental instability. He would be in a sense easier to mold and manipulate at least. His idiot of a father being dead, his mother only God knew where and he hadn't even breathed the words hero, _villain_, _archnemesis_, _good_ or _evil_. Nobody was a child forever, Youngblood nonwithstanding. Daniel, as it would seem, had changed and he wasn't alone in that little factoid.

He found Sam putting down the phone angrily, upset. "Stupid bull headed people!" She swore quietly.

"Your friend not as accepting as you'd like?" He spoke.

She looked at him, peeved. "He was happy to hear I was okay, but not Danny. I think he'll get over it, but he doesn't believe me that he had no choice."

"What now for you?"

"A GED. I can't exactly go home with Danny having nothing left in Amity Park. He'd follow me and he needs his sister... and as much as I don't like saying it, you too. You've been nothing but supportive of Danny and it's what he needs right now." She was certainly one to hold grudges, but she was more practical than Danny was.

"Yes, he seems rather enamoured with you." Vlad seemed thoughtful, yet distracted. "You know, I've seen ghosts obsessed with each other but Daniel and I seem to have the ah, _dubious_ honor of being the only ghosts obsessed with living people. Perhaps it is that we're half-human as well as half-ghost."

"Who do you obsess over now? His mom ran off, right?"

Vlad visibly flinched, but covered it with a smirk. "You are too perceptive, my dear. That, however, is _none of your business_."

She crossed her arms. "Oh, please. I've been friends with the Clueless One for years. What you and Jazz do just screams denial. I may not be a future psychologist, but to me, it's pretty obvious; I've _been_ there."

Vlad remained straight faced, but blushed and stood quite stiffly. "Jazz and I are not involved! I'm twice her age, woman!"

She raised her eyebrows thoughtfully at that. "Oh, yeah. You've got it bad. Even if Danny's clued in on me and him, he hasn't noticed you and Jazz. He's still the Almighty Clueless One. It's none of my business, I guess, but you better make your move while it's still mutual."

"You really think so?" He had a goofy smile one moment and glared at her the nest. "It's still none of your business!"

* * *

Danny tuned into different stations, frowning. "Jeez, don't they play Humpty Dumpty anymore?"

"No, they're kinda played out now." Jazz spoke from where she was writing her report, books and various papers spread out on the desk, with only enough space to put down a coffee mug.

"I really missed out on a lot, didn't I?" He switched off the radio, sitting on a chair beside her, his knees going off the side. "Not just music; all that time, gone."

She looked at him, putting down her pen. "You have to look on the bright side, Danny. You're still a teenager, you know."

He frowned at her, annoyed. "Like what, Jazz? My ghost side can overpower my human one, I probably lost Tucker as a friend and I'm a high school dropout. Hey, at least I missed most of puberty." He sighed.

"Danny, you need to call Tucker and tell him you're back. You could probably apologize to him, if you want to." This was not psychologist Jazz speaking, it was his big sister here. "He needs to hear it from you, not just Sam."

Danny winced. "Do I have to?"

Jazz favored him with a withering stare. "Running away from your problems will only make them worst. You're not helping Tucker by putting it off, you're only hurting him. The longer you wait, the harder it'll be."

He didn't speak for a while. "You have to go back to college soon, huh?"

"Yes. I'll be back and no, you and Sam can't come with me."

"Dang." He grinned sheepishly. He sobered. "I guess... I should call Tucker."

Jazz pulled out her cellphone. "Yes, Danny. You _will_."

_A little later..._

Danny sat on the roof, dejected. It had not gone all that well. Tucker didn't really yell, it had just been painfully awkward. It was almost worst than yelling. "So now you know what it's like, Little Badger, hmm?"

"Know what?" He didn't look, he knew it was Vlad.

"Why to lose, of course. Both of us lost out because of our powers. Life is strange, isn't it, Little Badger?"

"What do you want?" Danny spoke softly, looking at a completely serious Vlad in ghost form.

"From you? Nothing that you'd willingly give to me, nothing that hasn't been taken away and nothing I'll take. Nothing but the truce to be continued and perhaps to earn your respect."

Danny harrumphed. "Maybe we'll see how much of that you mean."

Vlad scowled. "Are you implying something? I have never lied to you, my boy. On the contrary, you have been the one to lie to _me_."

Danny looked down, angry. "No, you just let my dad believe you were his friend."

"Hah! Until that reunion, I hadn't spoken to him _years_! That was _his_ delusion, not anything _I_ encouraged."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "Of course, you blame everything on him."

Vlad sneered. "There is much in my life that _is_ his fault, Daniel. Nobody is ever blameless, but I didn't come up here to argue with you over Jack, but to ask you a question. I don't expect an answer as I highly doubt you've even considered the question; what will you do with yourself?"

Danny was taken aback. "I... don't know. Can't exactly put _ghost powers_ on a resume, now can I? I won't be overshadowing people to make them give their fortunes to me, either. I might not be a hero anymore, but I still draw a line somewhere."

"Ah, so you're done playing the the hero game, hmm?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"I can't call myself a hero... I've... done too much to call myself that." He spoke quietly, mild horror on his face.

Vlad studied him. "Let me know when you're done thinking you had any choice in the matter." Vlad phased through the roof, leaving the boy to sulk and hopefully consider his future.

Vlad Masters was pondering his own fortune, so to speak. He reverted to human form and walked the hall, finding Jazz taking a break from doing her homework. "Ah, Jasmine," he smiled genuinely; "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Afternoon, Vlad. What can I do for you?" She smiled back at him. Well, that was one loaded question...

* * *

It was easier, far easier. "Wow." Danny grinned.

"You're telling me." The mirror image of himself cracked in agreement. He split off another doppelganger and felt a little tug. This was harder, now... "This... is so _cool_." He'd been distracting himself by practicing this, but the copies actually looked right, not like something Escher could have drawn.

The second frowned. "I wonder if we could do another duplicate..."

"It's not a _we_, dude." The first reminded him.

Danny focused and another duplicate formed, who giggled inanely. He focused and the clones began flying around, using various abilities... and being a little... odd. One cackled as he blasted at targets, one looked extremely paranoid under his shield and the third whooped while flying and phasing through various things like a little kid. Danny went human and turned away, trying to see if he could do it. He peeked, finding the doppelgangers still working, even if acting quite oddly. "Finally got that ability down, huh?"

"Sam!" The Dannys exclaimed in unison, Danny 1 leering, Danny 2 looking extremely nervous and Danny 3 beaming. Danny absorbed them. "Uh... looks like I still need to practice that..." He blushed.

"Smooth." Sam deadpanned, waving her hand in a flat gesture.

"Right." Danny walked to her, embracing Sam tightly and kissing her playfully. "Is that better?"

Sam grinned. "Much." She saw his face go oddly blank as mist came out of his mouth. He went ghost with a scowl and sent out a duplicate. "What's wrong?"

He remained utterly calm but then an expression of rage twisted his face. "Spectra." He spat with venom.

He let go of her, going invisible as he phased through the floor, moving backwards. He found the lab, where Vlad kept his portal and a bored-looking Spectra tossing his doppelganger into a console, which made the doppelganger fail. Spectra's bored expression became a knowing smirk. "Oh, this is just too good to be true!" She crowed. She looked stronger and stronger, her going from her black ghostly form to her human one, looking youthful. "You're even better than I remember." She stepped forward, her hooded eyes never leaving him.

"Get out." Danny spoke evenly.

She tittered as she stepped close to him, leaning toward him, making him lean back. "Oh, but you don't have the moral high ground anymore, _little boy_. You're a regular monster, aren't you?" She was flushed, her _eyes_...

"Shut up!" Danny's expression was now one of horrified guilt. He looked away, ashamed.

"Murdering a human is so _messy_, isn't it?" She ran her hands through his hair, smiling almost sweetly. "Hmm... you even _enjoyed_ it!" Her voice was husky, even as she laughed throatily.

He shivered and shook with barely suppressed sobs. "Do-don't touch me!"

She grabbed his chin with one hand, pulling at his hair, making him look at her. Her eyes now wide with excitement. "Your suffering is so sweet! There's so much guilt and shame!" He pushed her off, falling to the floor, only for the ghost to push him down to the floor, straddling him. "Your little girlfriend would be so disappointed if she knew!"

"It's a good thing Samantha knows better than that, now isn't it?" A familiar voice observed dryly. "Get off him."

Spectra sat up, grinning at Plasmius. "Ah, the spurned lover once more. Are you-" A magenta blast knocked her across the room.

"You've done quite enough, you piece of trash. Now get out before I decide to disfigure you."

Spectra's hands went to her face and she flew away quickly through the portal in fear. Sam and Jazz came running into the lab. "Danny!"

Vlad stood while the two girls rushed to Danny. "I knew you were foolish, but somehow, I'd thought that you were stubborn enough to not listen to that _creature_." Vlad spoke lightly. "You are not to blame for the last two years, Little Badger. You simply aren't capable of that sort of thing; not yet, anyway. It was never Danny Phantom's hands, but that wretch, Freakshow."

Danny didn't speak. A worried Sam put an arm around him and led him out of the lab. He frowned as Jazz approached him. "You've seen Spectra before, haven't you." It wasn't a question.

He hesitated momentarily. "Yes, I have."

Jazz grabbed his gloved hands. "You're thinking about my mom." He looked away, but she placed her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. "Mom never really saw this side of you, did she? She never would have, you wouldn't have allowed it. I already knew, but I like both your faces." She kissed him on the cheek.

"This isn't-"

"Vlad Plasmius is the same person as Vlad Masters. Neither is a monster." She insisted, interrupting him.

"Well, I should know better than to argue with the good psychiatrist." He smiled mildly, raising his eyebrows.

"Damn right." Jazz affirmed. She then smiled shyly at her own bravado. "I think I owe _Plasmius_ a kiss."

"Jas-" Vlad was cut off as she kissed him. He found himself enjoying and deepening the kiss. This... this was nice.

* * *

"This can't be good." Sam muttered, Danny eyes burning green while in human form. "Danny, you know how Spectra is. She feeds off people's misery. She'll do and say anything, she's sadistic, you never had a choice."

"It was still me that did those things, Sam. I have to remember doing it!"

Sam embraced Danny tightly. "Sometimes, you are so clueless." She shook her head. "The only people in this world you owe anything to are your friends and family. Especially _me_, Mr. _Sam-is-mine_."

Danny smiled sheepishly. "I know how I can start making it up to you." He went ghost, kissing her and then grinning. "My _favorite_ memories. Jazz and Vlad won't be back for a few hours, either."

* * *

In a house in Wisconsin, a young man and a young woman reconnected; a young woman and a man easily twice her age were finding their get together a natural thing in a town not too far from that house. Far from there, another young man was in denial. Even further was a woman lost and broken, the heat doing nothing for her heart. Closer and yet infinitely further, a ghost and her companion complained and contrived empty plots. Elsewhere, a ghost surrounded by the ticking of clocks observed events passing like endless poetry, everything having a place, a time, a scheme and yet, a choice. All a result of two small nudges.

Potential played before his eyes. A small child with oddly colored red (or was it pale?) hair clung to a happy (solemn?) Plasmius, who walked hand in hand with... Danny watching an angry Tucker walk away... an old Sam holding the hand of (her son?) Danny still looking like a young man.... Danny looking at a thermos, guilt evident on his face, Jazz looking horrified, Sam a bloody heap on the floor... an enraged Plasmius, hunting down Penelope Spectra.... a woman (which one?) in a wedding dress... a terribly strong ghost surveying a desolate ruin of a city, sick glee and satisfacton writ upon his face...

So many possibilities... so many choices and chances to be had. A thermos held a doubly averted future, silent only with the occasional muttering and insane laughter. It was harder and yet easier to see that creature in the young man whose sister he now observed. Neither she nor Vlad Masters even noticed nor would they care about the scandalized looks of shock being thrown their direction. It was a little funny.

So much potential was born and averted through the actions and choices of those four. Even as the clocks ticked away the moments, the day was not yet done. Plenty was left for chance and choice. What would be, time would tell. It was all up to them, now; as it was, as it should be, all as it could be. In time...

The was a cacophony of ringing, chimes and an odd sounding howl as dozens, if not hundreds of clocks struck the hour.

_Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day  
You fritter and waste the hours in an off hand way  
Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town  
Waiting for someone or something to show you the way_

_

Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain  
You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today  
And then one day you find ten years have got behind you  
No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun

And you run and you run to catch up with the sun, but it's sinking  
And racing around to come up behind you again  
The sun is the same in the relative way, but you're older  
Shorter of breath and one day closer to death

Every year is getting shorter, never seem to find the time  
Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines  
Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way  
The time is gone, the song is over, thought I'd something more to say

Home, home again  
I like to be here when I can  
And when I come home cold and tired  
It's good to warm my bones beside the fire  
Far away across the field  
The tolling of the iron bell  
Calls the faithful to their knees  
To hear the softly spoken magic spells

_


End file.
